1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for estimating the tendency of pressure change; more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for estimating the tendency of pressure change on a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the high-speed development of technology, more and more touch control products enter our lives. Generally speaking, smart phones, digital cameras, computers and televisions sold in the market today are appealed to be equipped with touch control function as one of their features. However, when a user touches a screen, the user would always expect a specific physical reaction generated after the screen is touched, such as screen depression at the time the screen is being pressed.
In order to solve the abovementioned problem, in known prior arts, visual or audio effects are utilized as assistance. For example, at the time the screen is being pressed, a visual effect of screen depression is displayed, or an audio effect of a keyboard sound effect is generated, such that the user can experience the interaction with the screen.
However, touch control belongs to a touch action, therefore the best way for interaction is to generate different feedback effects according different pressure force levels, so as to directly satisfy the user's expectation through “haptics”, such that the user can directly feel it when manipulating the system or product. The key point of providing the haptic effect is to identify the pressure that the user applies on the touch screen. If the pressure increases, the haptic effect increases accordingly; if the pressure decreases, the haptic effect decreases accordingly.
In known prior arts, generally an additional pressure sensor is used for sensing the tendency of pressure change. However, the cost would increase because of adding the pressure sensor. Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and system for estimating the tendency of pressure change on a touch panel to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.